Verdana Story
by Rachel Cherry
Summary: Gua gak bisa slow saat dia tiba-tiba menghilang gak jelas. Setelah gua worrying parah, dan dia cuma.../Well yeah. Diluar dugaan. Gua gak cukup kenal dia, tapi gua menumpahkan segala keluh kesah gua ke dia. Udah nangis, dipeluk pula! [Boys names on her brain]./Sakura Centric./dldr.


**Verdana Story**

 _(Daily Curcol._

 _-Boys name on her brain-_

 _alert contains.)_

 **as always cautions: bahasa gak baku, banyak pake (sok) inggris, kata banyak khilaf (dirt), up from pengalaman harian author. daaan, semoga ngerti yang diceritain. {}**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pfft_. _Okay, Verdana for life_. Di catatan kali ini gua masih setia sama _font_ satu ini.

Gua, Sakura, masihlah sama dengan sosok yang lo kenal. Sebelum atau sesudah semua hal terjadi ke gua. _That's the point to discovering me for now,_ haha.

Besok- _no, literally this morning_ , gua bakal menghadapi UTS (Ulangan Tengah Semester) makul Pengantar Ilmu Sejarah. _Which is_ , makul dosen wali gua, Pak Hatake. Sebenarnya gua udah pernah dengar pengumuman dari beliau yang mau ngadain UTS makulnya di awal-awal, nyeleneh, biar cepat selesai. Aslinya UTS dimulai minggu depan. _Holy shit_.

Tapi karena gua sedang terlena oleh banyak hal, temen gua yang, -apa yang bisa gua sebut buat dia ya?- ah, cewek _nerd_ angkatan gua bilang di grup kelas, ngingetin soal UTS itu pun gua gubris pakai umpatan. _But clearly all done now_ , kepastian UTS besok udah _fix_. Gua _slow_.

 _Well_ , gua anak yang 'rada-rada' akhir-akhir ini. _As well though_ , _on the other side_ , gua masihlah anak kuliahan yang mau nyelesaiin tugas. Yang, okay, walaupun malam ini nugas berbekal sebagian besar nyontek jawaban temen, gua masih berniat bakal ngerjain UTS dengan cara yang beradab dan gak kotor. Gua mau totalitas memakai memori jangka pendek otak gua yang bisa diandalkan kala terjepit. _Yeah_.

Jadi gua mau melebarkan topik soal gua yang 'rada-rada' disini. Maksudnya... okay, harus cerita dari mana ya? Hmm... bakal sedikit gak jelas pemaparan gua selanjutnya. _Hope you'll understand._ Baca aja, hehe :))

 _The point to start this things_ , gua harus bilang kalau sekarang ini gua lagi berada dalam fase _"hell yeah, I got free for everything"_ , gak ada siapapun yang ngatur kehidupan gua, karena uang pun gua pegang, gua ngelakuin apa yang gua mau, dan apapun yang _sounds right to do and fun to do._

 _But really big missed for my parents expectations, that they 'lil girl would really deals with anything smells in aim to do prays._ Ibadah gua nol. Gua banyak kelayapan, keduniawian, _making friends-bones, go out based on randomly moods. All well doin' with..._ nafsu buat jalan.

Mungkin fase inilah dimana gua sebagai _new-bitch_ yang lagi mencari sandaran untuk menetap. _Like, well,_ cewek yang lagi fase nakal dan nentuin _genre_ hidup dia.

Bagian yang menampar adalah saat gua jalan ke puncak sama anak-anak _'the troublesome'_ macam Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, dan salah satu temen baik-baik gua nge-DM, "Ah, udah bisa barengan ya, kalian? Gua kira gak bakal bisa. Gak masalah sih, cuman beda genre aja."

 _I'm not shocked, but awaked_. Gini ya gua, bisa masuk ke berbagai jenis lingkaran manusia dengan cepat?

Apa gua salah, trus itu jadi kelainan sosial? Sepertinya bukan. _I'm not allies pointed_ , gua cuman manusia netral. Dan ini bikin gua senang. _Thanks_ buat Yamato, si teman baik-baik gua.

 _Yeah_ , pikiran gua mulai menanamkan poin itu dalam-dalam. Gua benar dengan cara gua. _Too many of that_ sampai-sampai gua memohon diam-diam, semoga gua gak kehilangan jati diri gua, gitu aja sih. Lagi riskan banget mempertahankan kepribadian asli. Mungkin gua bisa aja udah bener-bener berubah. _Non nerdy anymore, more freely, more young (?) hahaha. I guess I really lose my old smells._

 _For real_ , gua lagi berusaha menjabarkan kegalauan gua semenjak tadi. Cuma, pas gua baca-baca malah gak ada yang 'masuk' sama yang gua rasain. _Phew_.

 _Okay. It's about romance and err... lil bit crunchy friendship things, maybe._

Ini tentang Sasori, dia, dan dia-dia yang mungkin masih belum gua sadari telah menyita ruang di benak gua.

Seminggu kemarin Sasori pulang ke Suna, karena ortu dia baru balik dari Praha dan minta _quality time_ keluarga. Komunikasi kami berdua lancar-lancar aja, sampai sekitar dua hari sebelum balik ke Konoha, dia tiba-tiba berubah, menghilang, dan gak jelas. _Oh well_ , dia sempat pamit, _and holy shit_ , bilang juga bakalan _slow response_ karena ada ortu teman dia yang meninggal. Bisa dimengerti, dan gua ikut berbela sungkawa.

Disaat itulah _chat_ gua sama Sasori langsung _gapping_. Gua galau sih, tapi gua _slow_ , karena masih punya pengalih perhatian. Ada satu cowok _troublesome_ yang nemenin gua.

Siapa?

Gaara.

Gua baru aja kenal deket sama dia sepanjang perjalanan ke puncak (dan itupun berawal dari _call_ random bagi cowok jurusan sejarah mana aja yang bisa nganterin gua sampai ke atas, haha). Dan... apa ya? Semua ngalir gitu aja. _We talked almost everything._ Yah, _you know_ , seperti dua orang yang lagi kenalan, bahas soal keluarga, kesenangan, apapun yang bisa dibicarain di atas motor, dengan hawa dingin yang gak tangung-tanggung.

 _He confessed that he found such a new comfortable spots in me._ Dan gua kira gua juga, berbekal celetukan Ino yang bilang: dari cara gua tiduran di bahu Gaara di atas motor saat gua ngantuk, gua keliatan nyaman banget. Kayak nemu rumah baru. Karena adegan tidur itu pula, _I'm just like a freezing puppy half hugged him, shit. :))_

Dan itu sedikit memalukan.

 _Yeah_ , kami balik dari puncak kemalaman, karena, _well_ , gua bilang ke mereka gua mau jalan sampai matahari terbit. Dan itu gak mungkin, karena udah keduluan capek. Gua malah seenak udelnya ngantuk dan nepar di paha Gaara waktu kami makan di warung tegalan. Mau pulang ke kost juga gak mungkin, jam malam udah lewat dari tadi.

Soooo, gua sama Ino - _and her new boy_ , Shikamaru, anak teknik industri- 'terpaksa' bermalam di kost Sasuke. Gua ngebatin lepas: _Owh damn_ , seruangan sama empat cowok perokok dan pintu kamar yang harus ditutup biar gak ketahuan nyembunyiin cewek? Gua langsung sesak napas sebelum waktunya.

Gua heran si Ino bisa kebal dan enak-enakan begadang sama Shikamaru. Sementara gua bertahan hidup mati-matian dikerubuti sumber asap: Sasuke yang sibuk ngetik tugas di laptop, Gaara yang lagi fokus main Mobile Legend, dan Naruto yang lagi _vidcall_ -an sama pacarnya, Hinata, yang cuman beda blok, yang kesemuanya kebul-kebul ngerokok tanpa dosa.

 _Fixed_. Gua merindukan Sasori. _How fck he is_ , menghilang kala gua lagi menderita. Kami nyaris gak chat. DM pun _slowres_. Gua gak cukup teralihkan oleh perhatian Gaara yang sesekali ngelus kepala gua saat jeda dari aktifitas _rank_ ML. _Big no._ Bahkan kata-kata manis dia waktu di atas motor jadi hal klise bagi gua setelah otak gua kembali fokus ke Sasori.

 _He's nice and warm_. Gua sempat baper juga sama Gaara, tapi sepertinya dia juga jaga _image_ di depan Sasuke dan Naruto kalau-kalau mau manja ke gua. _Because I already know that he have stayed for a girl_. Kakak tingkat. Jurusan antropologi dua tahun diatas gua. Dan gua gak tau dia siapa.

Heran sih, entah gua bisa menyebut "modus" atau gak, karena dia selalu seolah mengulur waktu sama gua. Waktu di jalan naik motor, waktu di kost ngambil helm buat gua pinjam, _almost every chances when we just two._ Gua geli, dan sedikit was-was. Apa sih mau dia sebenarnya? Jadiin gua cadangan sewaktu butuh? Ya gak mau lah.

Sasori yang menghilang, dan kecuekan gua yang lama-lama jadi gila dan gak santai. Gua mulai _worry_. Apa karena kuota internet dia habis jadi gak bisa balas chat gua, atau apa. _But hey_ , dia masih bisa lihat story gua, _men_! _No, no_. Ini pasti ada yang gak beres. Gua otomatis berpikiran dia lagi menghindar. _For what?_ Karena apa? Gua ngerasa gak bersalah ganggu dia sedikit dengan call random dan spam chat. Hubungan gua sama dia gak sedangkal itu sampai detik ini. _That's it._

Sabtu, jadwal Sasori balik ke Konoha dan dia masih tetap _slowres_. Gua tahan-tahan buat gak ngutuk apapun jadi batu, atau menghancurkan semua barang menyebalkan yang bisa gua temuin di sepanjang pengelihatan gua, _for worse_. Dan perasaan berantakan gua diperjelas dengan balasan dia yang, "Nanti gua ceritain masalah gua. Tunggu ya. Jangan marah."

 _Well fck_ , gua tunggu. Di masa inilah gua tambah bodo amat. Tapi sialnya _worry_ gua tetap membesar.

Sebenarnya yang paling menyebalkan dari Sasori bukan soal hilangnya dia. Tapi _mind set_ gua yang udah terlanjur jadiin dia sebagai _'my soon man'_. Gua udah deket lama banget sama dia. Dari awal ngurus registrasi kampus. Ya masa, gua harus balik haluan gara-gara dia tiba-tiba gak jelas macam itu? Gua merasa sedang setengah dipermainkan.

Hmm, gua gak benar-benar marah -belum cukup untuk dibilang marah- tapi gua gak bisa nutup-nutupin ke-setengah-marahan gua lewat balasan chat. Gua berdalih capek, dan itu _mainstream_ sekali. Sebodo lah. Intinya gua lagi males.

Gua sempat menghibur diri dengan kabur ke pusat kota yang lumayan jauh dari peradaban kampus. Satu jam ke pusat kota pakai motor. Ngapain ke pusat? Demi nonton pagelaran Miss Batik yang _really-really I've no idea_ apaan itu. Gua gak ngerti, dan asal nangkap si Ino yang bilang si Shikamaru lagi disana. Sukseslah gua jauh-jauh ke pusat kota dan cuman ngisi perut sama _rice-box_ karage _plus_ segelas es coklat dan kenyang dengan suasana yang sangat-teramat asing.

Untung rame, kalo ga, udah bener-bener jadi obat nyamuknya si Ino sama Shika lah diriku. Gua berlagak _stay cool_ sama makanan gua. Terus aja bodo amat. Gua masih mikirin Sasori. _Hw sht is that._

Keesokannya makin parah. Chat sama sekali gak di respon, dan gua mulai gerah. Gua main ke Perpusda, sekalian nganterin Ino buat balikin buku pinjaman. Sembari mengobati kelelahan batin, gua bikin story _'bout everything randomly_ buat buktiin betapa gua lagi seneng hari itu. Padahal aslinya hati berantakan. Gua mulai gak waras, main perosotan di fasilitas naik tangga khusus difabel.

 _Once again_ , seperti udah jadi kebiasaan paten dia sekarang, Sasori lihat semua story gua. Tapi tetap gak balas chat. DM pun gak ada yang masuk dari dia. Gua masih sabar waktu dia ngasih titik terang sorenya, "Nanti gua jelasin, gua janji. Hari ini."

Oke, dan setelah semua kekhawatiran gua yang amit-amit dan dia yang menganggapnya biasa aja, ketemuan lah gua sama dia, _finally_ , di areal _food court_ minimarket yang buka 24 jam. Sasori bilang _to the point_ , dan itu gak bikin gua tambah senang. Gak ada kompensasi minimal ucapan kata "maaf" setelah bikin _mood_ gua nge- _roll coster_. Gua tetap _stay cool_.

 _And you know what his big prob?_

"Temen" yang kemarin dia bilang itu gak lain dan gak bukan adalah "mantan" dia. Sebelumnya ayah dia udah meninggal, dan kali ini mamanya yang _diambil_. Padahal dua abangnya masih kuliah semua, dan begitupun cewek ini, kuliah di Kiri. Cewek ini udah kehilangan motivasi dan memilih gak balik ke kampus, dan pengen mendedikasikan waktu buat adiknya. Sumber ekonomi keluarganya udah hancur, tapi di sisi lain gua langsung cepat putar otak dan komen, "Kenapa gak dua abangnya itu yang berhenti kuliah? Bukan adik ceweknya yang berkorban," dan Sasori mengangguki, setuju. Memang gitu kalau di posisi abangnya. Kalo benar si mantan dia ini yang putus kuliah, kebangetan banget abang-abangnya.

 _So_ , karena Sasori adalah orang yang dekat sama nih cewek, didesaklah dia sama temen-temennya buat menghibur si mantan ini biar bisa 'bangkit' lagi. Waktu dia jelasin bagian ini, gua _be like_ , "Oh.. bagus sih, bener kok. _Support_ dia dulu. Dia butuhin lo."

 _But I can't make sure about my expression while said that._ Mungkin senyum datar _or... Idk_. Yang jelas Sasori gak protes. Gua langsung tau, oh, jadi ini masalah yang dia pendam sampai kata dia teledor banget beli sendal jepit isinya beda ukuran dan cuman bisa dipake kaki kanan? Segitu beratnya dia mikirin ini. Sebegitunya dia syok. Gua bisa cepat pahamin. Otak gua bisa lebih cepat ngerti daripada orangnya sendiri, kadang. Ha!

Sasori gak bisa fokus ngapa-ngapain, termasuk bales chat gua. Takut gua ikutan kepikiran dan _bang!_ kuliah gua berantakan. Ya apa sih, kenyataannya dengan dia yang gak jelasin langsung dan malah beneran sempat hilang yang malah bikin gua makan ati. Gak fokus. :)

Gak lama kita bahas soal kematian, karena yang paling lama itu waktu mulai bahas topik random tanpa konteks. Di sela bercandaan, gua mendapati chat cewek itu (mantan dia) sementara dia nyuruh gua buat bacain isi chatnya. Gua nolak, itu urusan lo sama dia. Gak sama gua, gua bilang. Sasori cuman balas senyum. Gak ngerti maksud senyumnya apa.

Gua ngomong sampai ngantuk, ngoceh apapun, dia banyak dengerin, _with... hell_ , ngusap rambut gua, cubitin pipi gua sesekali, sampai genggam tangan gua yang dibilangnya kayak tangan anak-anak. Kemarahan gua mulai luntur. Gua merasa nyaman. Sasori selalu tau cara buat bikin gua lemah.

Kami keasyikan ngobrol, sampai sebungkus besar keripik kentang, dua batang _ice cream,_ dan satu botol _diet coke_ belum cukup jadi camilan. Tiap kali ditanya, gua selalu bilang gua belum ngantuk, udah tidur sorenya. Dia juga. Yaudah, gak terasa jam satu mulai bikin kami risih karena gak ada pengunjung selain gua sama dia. Dia ngajak udahan, gua langsung ngeiyain.

 _Phew_ , seolah gua yang gak mau momen kebersamaan itu berakhir. Padahal gua dulu yang bosan dari tadi. Sialan.

Gua ketemu Naruto waktu mau pulang, lagi beli minuman dia. Gua sapa dia dari jauh, tapi gak kedengaran. Gua lihat di parkiran, Naruto gak sendiri. Ada Gaara disana. Gua cuman lihat sekilas dari etalase, trus duduk lagi. Baru waktu benar-benar keluar minimarket, Gaara udah ngilang sama Sasuke pakai motor. Naruto masih di sana, dan bilang kalau mereka bertiga tidur di kost Sasuke. _Well, boys night_ deh ya.

 _Say be careful,_ gua balik ke kost gua. Udah tau kost udah di tutup pagarnya. Gak habis akal, gua gedor jendela Fuu, tetangga kamar gua yang kebetulan masih terang benderang dari luar. _Lucky,_ dia bukain pagar dan gua bisa nepar di kamar. _Yeah_ , meski harus dengerin dumelan tuh cewek _freak_ rambut ijo, sih.

Sedih sebenarnya. Hp gua mati, charger ketinggalan di kost Ino. Laptop pun disana juga. Hampa lah hidup gua sampai jam 3. Gua satuin sarapan plus makan siang, setelah dengan watadosnya gak ngampus hari itu. _*big laugh*_.

Gak ada yang nyariin gua pun. Biarin.

Abis itu gua kabur ke kost si _blonde_.

Okay, begitulah.

Ada beberapa nama lagi selain _mereka_ yang mengusik pikiran gua.

Malam ini gua gak bisa tidur. Entah kenapa sedari sore gua kerundung galau berat. Mungkin titik kulminasi gua yang gagal pulang ke rumah, kangen masakan mama, beberapa serpih sisa perasaan gak enak semenjak kemarin, dan hal-hal gak menyenangkan lainnya. Apalagi hujan tiba-tiba deras banget, padahal mau beli makan. Perut gua udah darurat. Mau cari energi buat belajar, besok UTS. Sialan sangat. _Mood_ gua makin jungkir-balik. Mana Sasori lama banget balas chat gua.

Pokoknya melon sekali diriku. Sampai story gua isinya bikin gua jijik sendiri gegara lebay. (ya lebay gua tetap _classy_ , gak pake emoji mewek, _fyi_ ). Story gua yang terakhir bener-bener-bener hopeless sampai akhirnya ada notif balasan dari Sasuke.

 **uchihasasuke_** _replied your story:_

 _Jangan ngeluh. Tahan._

Gua langsung tertohok bacanya. Entah kenapa. Gua nangis, meski cuma sebentar. Gak tau kenapa gua bisa gitu aja keluar emosi. Apa karena pesannya yang singkat dan nampar gua, atau... karena itu Sasuke?

Sasuke. Cowok yang gak begitu gua kenal baik. Orang yang sampai detik sebelumnya gua pikir cuma bisa berempati sama temannya secara jamak. Gak _care_ ke personal. _Fixed_.

Tapi barusan...

Entahlah.

Gua jadi bisa nangis. Pengen rasanya dipeluk dia. Gak ngerti kenapa. Pengen banget rasanya dipeluk cowok yang bukan Sasori, bukan Gaara, _or anyone else_ yang jadi sumber beban gua akhir-akhir ini.

Sementara hari ini Sasori tetap gak intens nanggapin chat gua, dan membiarkan gua berpikir, "Mungkin dia lagi fokus balesin chatnya Tenten, mantan dia itu. _Whatever._ "

Gua sempat menghancurkan harga diri gua sejenak.

 **Slayed Cherry**

 _gua... boleh call lo ga?_

 _lo sibuk?_

 **Sasori A.**

 _gak sibuk, saku._

 _lagi nonton anime aja._

 _call aja kalau pengen._

 _Hell yeah._ Gua nunggu balasan dari orang yang sedari tadi sibuk nonton. Harga diri gua langsung mencapai titik terendah.

 **Slayed Cherry**

 _lupakan._

 _have fun._

Notifikasi chat gua matiin. _No,_ khusus dia aja. Gua mode bisu. Biar nama dia gak muncul meskipun balas chat gua.

Apa ya? Mungkin malam inilah gua ngerasa _down_. Dan selanjutnya gua bikin story terakhir gua, dan Sasuke yang membalasnya

Mungkin karena kekuatan kemarahan diam-diam ini yang bisa buat gua nangis, rapuh. Padahal cuman dikomporin kata singkat dari orang yang gak cukup gua kenal.

 **bloodycherry** _replied:_

 _udah. makasih._

Gak sesuai bayangan gua, Sasuke membalasnya dengan cepat. Dan... tak terduga.

 **uchihasasuke_** _replied:_

 _you're crying._

Gua cepat membalas, sekenanya.

 **bloodycherry** _replied:_

 _besok makul gua udah UTS._

 _lo enak, hari rabu._

Balasan lagi darinya.

 **uchihasasuke_** _replied:_

 _gua gak bahas UTS._

 _tapi lo._

Gua baca balasannya, dan cukup lama nunggu dia ngetik. Ngetik, hapus, ngetik lagi. Jelas banget di hp gua. Dalam hati gua penasaran apa yang selanjutnya dia kirim.

 **uchihasasuke_** _replied:_

 _lo mau gua ke kost lo?_

Tanpa sadar gua menaikkan alis. Buat apa coba ke kost gua?

 **bloodycherry** _replied:_

 _buat?_

 **uchihasasuke_** _replied:_

 _meluk lo._

 _biar ga galau._

Oke. Buat sesaat gua lupa caranya napas. Sasuke kesambet apaan? Apa akun dia lagi di bajak? Naruto? atau malah Gaara?

Bisa aja kan?

Gua panik.

Tapi gua langsung cepat mutar otak. _No,_ Sakura. Lo harus _stay calm_. Jangan tunjukin kegagapan lo. Ini cuman pancingan. Pancingan! kata gua ngedumel meyakinkan diri gua sendiri.

 **bloodycherry** _replied:_

 _yaudah. if you mean that words._

Setelah ngetik balasan itu, gua ngelempar hp gua ke kasur. Di dalam hati gua masih ngedumel. Mungkin Sasuke emang lagi kerasukan. Atau kalau memang lagi di bajak, _well_ , gak mungkin dia bakal beneran ke sini. _For real_ , gak masuk akal.

Namun kesinisan gua itu segera luntur. Gak kurang dari sepuluh menit, ada suara motor berisik yang berhenti di depan kost. Gua buru-buru nyibak gorden gua di lantai dua, karena suara motornya gak asing.

 _Well._ Mata gua minus, tapi gua masih tau kalau orang yang pake jaket hitam di bawah itu Sasuke. Barusan turun dari motor, trus buka helm.

Mampus. Dia beneran dateng.

Tiba-tiba hp gua bunyi. Sial. Kaget gua. Si sinting itu yang nelpon gua.

"Ha?"

"Gua di depan. Turun lo."

"Ga."

Oke, gua masih grogi, tapi (berusaha) tetep _stay calm_.

"Njir... sini."

"Ngapain?"

"Balesan gua apa tadi."

Gua geleng-geleng kepala. Tapi tangan gua langsung ngerangsek lemari, ngambil _cardigan_ , buru-buru gua pakai. Gedebukan turun. Gua gak habis pikir. Tapi pengen cepet-cepet tau maksud si Sasuke yang nyeleneh malam ini.

"Gilak." kata gua setengah bisik, Sasuke nyamperin gua. Gua _speechless._ Sialan.

"Apa? Lo galau, kan?"

Gua mundur selangkah. Dia natap gua heran.

"Woy, lo pernah tidur di kamar gua. Gak usah sok takut lo."

Gua gantian nyeret dia ke beranda kost. Duduk di kursi yang ada. Intinya, selanjutnya gua gak mau langsung buka mulut soal 'gua kenapa'. Tapi karena Sasuke ngedesak mulu, gua jadi capek dan akhirnya cerita.

Gak kerasa, mulai dari tentang Sasori sampai Gaara, gua ceritain semua ke dia. Dia gak nginterupsi gua sama sekali.

Air mata gua ngerembes saking gua keselnya sama kesialan gua, dan gua... sumpah, ga tau deh, harus nyembunyiin muka gua di mana. Gua cerita ke cowok yang gak cukup gua kenal. Tapi sikap Sasuke seolah dia udah kenal gua lama. Ngertiin banget. _Totally listening._

"Gaara baper sama lo. Itu bukan _feeling_ lo aja. Dia cerita ke gua." kata Sasuke waktu gua selesai cerita. Gua otomatis dongak.

"Dia udah ada pacar, kan?"

"Iya, ada. Tapi yang namanya baper gak mandang _lo udah ada yang ngisi_ atau gak. Semua terjadi gitu aja."

Gua cuman diem.

"Trus,"

"Ha?"

"Sasori ini... apa rencana lo buat dia?" Sasuke tanya, tapi datar banget nadanya. Gak kayak nanya.

"Ga tau. Gua biarin aja. Lagi males nanggepin, gua. Dan bodonya tuh, gua tadi terang-terangan bilang pengen _call_ dia. Dia seolah nganggep enteng kejadian yang kemaren. Padahal gua sampai gak tidur mikirin dia kenapa, ngilang gitu."

"Yaudah. Bales dendam aja langsung. Ga usah tanggepin dia."

"Gua udah _mute_ chat dia, seenggaknya buat beberapa hari kedepan gua gak bakal bales chat dia. Lagian minggu depan UTS _full._ Besok juga, malahan. Njir."

"Pinter." komentarnya pendek. Gua mendengus.

"Dihh.."

Jeda sejenak. Gua gak tau mau ngapain lagi. Rasanya beban gua hilang separuh, kekesalan gua jadi ambigu.

"Sakura," dia manggil gua, tapi ngeliatin taman di depan.

"Hm?"

Sasuke noleh ke gua. Gua rada kaget, mata dia lurus-lurus mata gua. Mendadak gua gugup. Njir, ini apaan si?

"Lo mau bener-bener lega?"

Gua gak ngerti. Tapi gua langsung paham, beban gua malam ini kan, maksudnya?

Gua ngangguk aja.

Sasuke senyum tipis. _Shit,_ kok ganteng sih?

"Sini." dia bilang.

Gua ga ngerti lagi.

"Apaan?"

"Kesini." kali ini Sasuke sambil goyangin kepalanya. Seolah bikin isyarat gua mendekat.

Gua nyamperin dia, berdiri tepat di depannya. Dan Sasuke meluk gua.

 _"What?!_ " mata gua mendelik.

"Udah. Lo gak usah lasak bisa ga, semenit aja?" kata dia nyebelin, tapi sebelah tangannya ngusap-ngusap kepala gua. Gua salting.

" _Shit_... buat apa?" bisik gua.

"Biar lo tenang lah. Besok lo bisa ngerjain UTS. Hatake, kan?"

"Iya."

Sasuke meluk gua beberapa detik lagi sampai akhirnya gua lepasin dia.

"Udah. Udah tenang kok gua."

Sumpah, gua masih salting. Banget. Sasuke masih selaw aja mukanya. Bikin gua kesel, tapi gak bener-bener kesel.

"Oke." kata dia sambil turun ke pelataran dekat taman. Gua ngantar dia sampai gerbang. Dia nyempatin nepuk kepala gua sekali lagi sebelum pamit balik.

"Besok gua jemput. Lo masuk jam 7, kan?"

"Iya."

Dan cowok itu pun gak bilang apa-apa lagi sampai gua gak nyadar masih disitu beberapa menit kedepan. Mungkin dia udah nyampe kost, gua baru balik ke kamar. Gilak, masih gak paham gua.

 _So,_ malam ini gua emang gak bisa tidur. Dan udah jam setengah 4 sekarang.

Hufft...

Sasuke, ya?

Gak kepikiran di awal. Tapi dia nenangin.

 _Thanks_ , cowok gak jelas.

Okay, habis udah bahasan catatan gua kali ini. Semoga besok-nanti, gua bisa jawab soal Pak Hatake dengan sukses.

 _Wish me luck!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Hai! gua balik lagi ngepost fic gaje wkwkw. Ini... apa ya? pengakuan aja si, apa yang terjadi sama Sakura di fic ini totally... no, almost all of it lagi kejadian dia gua. Dan, anw tentang UTS satu makul yang gua gemborin disini baru aja gua eksekusi satu jam yang lalu. Gampil banget anjir, berasa kek ulangan waktu SMA xD_**

 ** _Verdana Story. Absurd sih, gua ambil dari font yang biasa gua pake nulis apapun di ms. words. Maybe, (really just maybe), gua mau bikin ini multichap. Backgroudnya tetep sama, Sakura yang lagi nulis diary, ngadu ke laptop dia heuheu :"_**

 ** _Hdyt? :)_** ****

 ** _Dan karena gua bingung ngasi genre keduanya apaan, gua naruh ke drama dulu. Karena menurut gua ngalirnya kesono daripada friendship._**

 ** _Makasii, buat yang uda sempatin baca!_**

 ** _Warm regards,_**

 ** _Rara._**


End file.
